Mon dernier soupir avec toi
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella enceinte d'Edward, refuse la vie éternelle. Elle veut cet enfant, même si cela la tue. OS VAMPIRES
1. Chapter 1

OS

Jamais je n'avais voulu devenir comme lui, comme eux. Lorsque je suis tombé enceinte, j'ai tout de suite aimé notre bébé. Mais pas Edward, il voulait le tuer. Il m'avait alors expliqué que si je gardais cet enfant, si j'accouchais de celui ci, alors je mourrais. Je lui avais alors répondu " Alors laisses moi mourrir, Edward. Je veux cet enfant. Je veux le porter, le mettre au monde. Même si cela me tue." Edward c'était mit dans une colère noire. Il avait hurlé, frappait les murs de ses mains puissantes. Il me faisait peur pour la première fois.

Lorsque Rosalie avait avancé l'idée de me transformer à la naissance du bébé, j'avais refuser. Je ne voulais pas de la vie éternelle. Edward m'avait alors supplié de faire un choix censé. Je lui avais dit que le mien l'étais. Je mettrai au monde, mon enfant, notre enfant, et si je le dois, y laisserai ma vie.

Edward était alors partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je m'étais levé et avait jouer People Help The People de Birdy sur le piano au rez de chaussé, je l'avais chanté. Mon dieu, cela me fit un bien fou. Emmett m'avait regardé un grand sourire aux lèvres, et m'avait complimenté. Je l'avais alors serré dans mes bras, et lui avait dit combien j'aimais cette famille. Il avait resserré ses bras autrour de moi encore un peu plus fort, puis Alice se joignit a nous, ainsi que tous les Cullen. Tous, sauf Edward. Sauf mon époux.

Lorsque j'étais partie me coucher, il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, était sortit et m'avait embrassé comme jamais. Il m'avait murmuré un "Je t'aime", et m'avait accompagné a mon lit. Cette nuit là ne fut pas comme les autres. J'avais hurlé, j'avais mal. Le bébé allait naître. Edward me suppliais de garder les yeux ouverts, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je les avais fermés. Et soudain un cri, un pleurs. " Renesmée" avait chuchoté Edward, je regardais mon enfant, ma fille, et lâcha un dernier soupir. Une dernière respiration. Deux grandes mains appuyaient sur ma poitrine, j'avais alors réussis a murmmurer " Je t'aime Renesmée, et Edward tu es bien meilleur que tu ne le crois". Et se fut là, mes dernières paroles.

"L'amour est une fumée formée des vapeurs de soupirs." William Shakespeare.


	2. Partie 2 : Edward POV

OS Mon dernier soupir avec toi, partie 2.

Partie 2 : Point de vue d'Edward.

Ma Bella allait mourir. Cette pensée me détruisait le coeur, et savoir que Bella acceptait son "sort" me faisait plus mal encore. Je lui avais expliqué que mettre cet enfant, comme elle l'appelait, au monde la tuerait. Elle m'avait répondu le plus sérieusement possible "Alors laisses moi mourir, Edward. Je veux cet enfant. Je veux le porter, le mettre au monde. Même si cela me tue." Cela déclancha immédiatement une extrême colère, envers moi d'abord, moi qui l'avait mise en danger, envers cet enfant, qui la tuait, et envers elle, ma Bella, qui était prête a se sacrifié pour avoir un enfant qu'elle ne verra jamais, puisqu'elle mourra.

Ma soeur Rosalie, avait proposé de transformé Bella à la naissance de l'enfant. Enfin une remarque intelligente ! Mais Bella avait tout de suite refusé. Elle ne voulait pas de la vie éternelle. Elle me rendrait fou. Je l'avais supplié de faire un choix censé, de faire quelque chose de normal. Elle avait répondu que rien ici n'était normal, et que son choix était censé. Qu'elle mettrai au monde cet enfant, au prix de sa vie.

J'étais alors monté, m'enfermé tel un enfant de cinq ans dans ma chambre. Je cherchais une solution, un moyen de la gardé avec moi. J'avais entendu une note puis une autre. Bella jouait du piano. Elle chantait. Je ne conaissais pas la chanson, mais elle était magnifique. Je n'osais cependant pas regardé. Je voyais la scène a travers l'esprit d'Emmett, et entendait ses pensées "Qu'elle voix !". "Tu es extraordinaire ma belle soeur !" Avait dit Emmett en la serrant dans ses bras. J'entendis Bella lui dire qu'elle adorait cette famille. Je vis toute ma famille serrait Bella dans ses bras, même Rosalie. Elle les prenait tous dans ses bras. Tous sauf moi, son époux.

Bella dit bonne nuit a tous, et monta. Elle passa devant ma porte ouverte, et je craquais. Je sortis et l'embrassé. Je lui murmurais un "Je t'aime" et je l'accompagnais à son lit. Cette nuit là aurait pu être normale. Mais non. Bella allait donné naissance a cet enfant tant voulu. Je la suppliais entre deux cris de garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle lacha prise. Le bébé sortit, et pleura. "Renesmée" avais je chuchoté en serrant ma fille contre moi. Ma fille. Mon bébé. Mon enfant. Notre enfant. Bella me regarda, et lâcha son dernier soupir. Sa dernière respiration. J'avais alors commencé le massage cardiaque après avoir donné ma petite fille à Alice, Bella murmura ses derniers mots " Je t'aime Renesmée, et Edward, tu es meilleur que tu ne le crois". Ce fut la, son dernier soupir.

Son dernier soupir avec moi.

Alors je perdis le contrôle. Ce fus comme ci quelque chose me possédait. Je pris une seringue et l'enfoncais dans le coeur de ma belle, je lui injecta mon venin. Je la transformais. Tant pis ci elle me quitte, tant pis pour tout. Il faut qu'elle vive. Le venin entra en elle, et j'attendis. Carlisle se posta a mes cotés et contrairement a ce que je pensais, ne dit rien.

C'était les trois plus long jours de mon existance. Trois jours à la voir changé. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle, cela m'aurait parut impossible des semaines plus tôt.

Le troisième jour, arriva le grand moment. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé, moi et Renesmée attendions autour de Bella, impatient de la découvrir, de la redécouvrir. Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Des yeux rouges comme le sang.


	3. Partie 3

**Bella POV :**

« Un feu qui brûle en éteint un autre ; une douleur est amoindrie par la vivacité d'une autre douleur. » - William Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette-

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me sentais comme, libéré d'un poids immense. J'entendais des bruits à l'étage du dessous, des chuchotements tels que :

" Elle est magnifique ! " - Alice

" Elle souffre tellement..." - Jasper

" Bella..." - Edward.

Je restais toujours allongé. Cette position m'était agréable. Je ne clignais pas des yeux, je ne bougeais pas. Pas d'un seul millimètre. Edward s'avança, et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Carlisle, visiblement inquiet, s'avança à son tour. " Bella ? " Avait t-il dit. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Emmett me prit la main, et enfin, je m'assit sur la table.

Je pris Emmett dans mes bras, le serrant de toutes mes forces. " Doucement Bella ! Tu es plus forte que moi ! " Avait il dit en rigolant. Je serra moins fort, mais le gardais dans mes bras. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. De joie pour avoir retrouvé ma famille, mais aussi de tristesse, de douleur. Alice s'approcha, un léger sourire au visage. Je lâchais Emmett pour prendre Alice dans mes bras. Elle me lâcha pour laisser place à Carlisle, puis Esmé, Rosalie et Jasper.

Edward ne s'approchant pas, je m'avançais vers lui. " Tu m'en veux ?" M'avait il demandé, visiblement très inquiet. " Je t'en veux oui. Je t'ai expliquer mon choix. Je t'ai demandé de le respecter. Mais tu ne la pas fait. Alors oui, je t'en veux. Mais je t'aime aussi. Alors je te pardonne." Il m'embrassa, avant de m'enlacer amoureusement. Je lui demanda alors où était Renesmée. Jasper qui était sortit un peu plus tôt, arriva, un adorable bébé dans les bras. Je me figeais, en voyant la ressemblance frappante entre Edward et notre fille. Je la pris dans mes bras, la berça, et lui dit combien je l'aimais. Alice débarqua avec un immense miroir en main. Elle le positionna face à moi, et me demanda de fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvris, je fus estomaqué. J'avais de long cheveux bruns, des yeux rouges sang, une peau aussi blanche qu'Edward, et j'étais vêtu d'une robe bleue magnifique. J'étais belle.

Les semaines passaient et j'étais heureuse. Renesmée grandissait plus vite qu'un enfant normal, Alice et Esmé avaient bâtit une maison dans la forêt très près de la maison des Cullen. Il y avait une chambre pour Edward et moi, une chambre pour Renesmée, une cuisine - pour la décoration avait répondu Alice quand je lui avait demandé à quoi servirait elle-, deux salles de bain, et un grand salon.

« Lorsque vous êtes amoureux l'éternité est encore trop courte. » -Anonyme-


	4. Partie 4

PARTIE 4 :

Edward POV :

« Échanger une souffrance contre une autre est parfois un aussi grand soulagement que sentir l'arrêt de la souffrance. » -Elizabeth Goudge, "L'Arche dans la tempête"-

" A dire vrai, raison et amour ne vont guère ensemble, par les temps qui courent." - William Shakespeare, "Le Songe d'une nuit d'été", acte III, scène 1.

J'avais été un pur égoïste. Ne pas respecter le choix de ma belle, était une preuve de cet égoïsme. J'avais craqué, obéis à une pulsion soudaine, et dangereuse.

Ce fut trois jours de torture. Voir Bella allongée sur une table, entrain de souffrir comme jamais, et ne pas être capable de lire en son esprit, me contrarié. J'aurais voulu savoir si elle me détestait pour lui obligé à endurer cela. Malheureusement, je fus incapable de le savoir. Alice voyait la date de réveille précise de Bella, l'heure, la minute, et la seconde exacte, mais rien d'autre. Je m'occupais en attendant comme je pouvais. Renesmée, était toujours dans les bras de ses tantes, ou de sa grand-mère. Carlisle aimait parfois joué avec elle, et Renesmée adorait les grimaces de celui ci. Emmett quand à lui, faisait rire Renesmée de ses blagues puériles. Jasper, plus réservé, s'occupait tout de même de Renesmée parfois. Cette dernière adorait faire de longues siestes dans ses bras, Jasper aimait regardait cet enfant dans ses bras, elle lui inspirait le calme, le bonheur. Je m'occupais parfois de ma fille, que j'aimais tout autant que Bella. Comment avais je pu vouloir tué une si belle créature ? Un ange tel que celui là, méritait la vie plus que n'importe qui.

Les jours passaient lentement, Forks avait appris le décès brutal de Bella dans un accident de voiture, tuant également son époux, Edward Cullen. C'est ainsi que nous avions camouflé la vérité. Carlisle et Esmé, excellents acteurs, avaient fait croire aux parents détruits de Bella, leur départ de Forks avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Charlie trop dévasté par la mort de sa fille, ne réagit même pas lorsque mes parents annoncèrent leur départ de Forks. Néanmoins, nous avions décidés d'attendre le réveil de Bella pour déménager.

Le jour de son réveil, nous étions tous réunis autours de la table. Les émotions étaient mélangés : Excitation, appréhension, joie... Mais nous étions tous heureux de voir Bella s'ajouter à la famille. Mais mon anxiété monta d'un cran lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, et resta complétement figée.

"Peut être est ce le changement qui la perturbe..." Pensa Carlisle.

" Nous en veut elle ?" Se demanda intérieurement Esmé.

Personne ne bougea. Nous nous regardions, un air d'incompréhension au visage. Je n'osais pas bougé non plus, j'étais comme fixé à ma place. Les minutes passaient, et rien ne changeait. Alors je fis un effort incroyable pour m'approchais de Bella. Je la fixais droit dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux rouge sang, anciennement chocolat. Elle ne bougea cependant toujours pas. Alors Carlisle s'avança.

-Bella ? Dit il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Elle ne répondit pas. Nous nous regardions tous, cherchant des réponses. Emmett en eut assez. Il s'avança doucement, lui prit la main et là, Bella réagit. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table, et le serra autant que ses forces le lui permettait.

- Doucement Bella ! Tu es plus forte que moi ! Dit il rieur.

Elle desserra légèrement, mais continua son étreinte. Puis, ce fut à Alice de s'avançait, le sourire aux lèvres. Et de prendre Bella dans ses bras.

" Quelle joie de l'avoir parmi nous !" S'exclama ma sœur mentalement.

Bella relâcha Alice, pour étreindre toute ma famille. Je ne m'approchais pas, j'avais encore cette impression de fixation au sol, d'avoir l'impossibilité d'avancer, ou plutôt, ne pas avoir la possibilité d'avancer. Elle s'approcha de moi, l'air déçu. Déçu d'être un vampire ? Déçu que je n'ai pas respecter son choix ? Déçu de me voir ? Ou déçu que je ne m'approche pas ?

- Tu m'en veux ? Lui demandais je, extrêmement inquiet.

Pendant un instant, un cours instant, elle fit mine de réfléchir. Jasper sortit de la pièce discrètement.

- Je t'en veux oui. Je t'ai expliquer mon choix. Je t'ai demandé de le respecter. Mais tu ne la pas fait. Alors oui, je t'en veux. Mais je t'aime aussi. Alors je te pardonne. Me dit elle.

Je l'embrassais alors, heureux de retrouver ma Bella, avant de l'enlaçais amoureusement. Soudain, elle parut, se rappelait de quelques chose d'important.

- Où est Renesmée ? Avait elle demandé.

Jasper ramena Renesmée, et Bella se figea. Elle s'avança avant de prendre notre fille dans ses bras. Renesmée arborait un grand sourire. Bella la berça et lui dit, une centaine de fois au moins, combien elle l'aimait. Alice déboula dans la pièce, un grand miroir dans les mains. Elle le positionna face à ma belle, et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Lorsque Bella put enfin les ouvrir, elle eut l'air stupéfaite. Il faut dire qu'elle pouvait ! Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ses yeux étaient à présent rouge, sa peau était aussi blanche que la mienne -même si parfois, étant humaine, il lui arrivait de devenir plus blanche que chacun de nous- et était vêtu d'une robe bleue qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle était sublime. Les semaines passaient et elle avait l'air heureuse. Cependant, personne n'aborda la question du déménagement, qui se ferait sans doute, plus tard. Renesmée grandissait très vite. Alice et Esmé nous avaient bâtit une maison près de la villa. Tout était parfait. Du moins, pour le moment.

« Il faut profiter de l'immortalité sans tarder - c'est la plus courte des saisons. » - de Francis Dannemark, "Qu'il pleuve"-

* * *

><p><strong>Une suite ou pas ? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

PARTIE 5 OS MON DERNIER SOUPIR AVEC TOI ( Merci à Estelle, une amie extraordinaire. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai continuer d'écrire, et grâce à elle que je continuerai. ) - ( Voici une suite possible de l' OS, cependant, officiellement il s'arrête à la quatrième partie )

Bella POV :

« La fiction nous permet de donner aux êtres meurtris une ultime chance de renouveau. Mais la vie, elle n'offre pas cette chance. » -de Josée Coulombe,

« Les Robes de sang ».-

« La mort n'existe pas, elle n'est qu'un changement de monde. »

-de Seattle-

Depuis mon réveil, j'ai changée. J'ai une fille, un mari, et une famille extraordinaire. Ma vie a changée elle aussi. Je ne suis plus cette pauvre humaine maladroite, je ne suis plus cette fille transparente, je suis bien plus que cela. Je suis un vampire, je suis belle, et forte. C'était un changement radical. M'habituer aux odeurs, à l'ouïe beaucoup plus forte que celle d'un humain, à la force et à la façon de voir les choses – grâce à ma vue de vampire, les cicatrices de Jasper m'étaient plus visibles, par exemple-, m'avait paru compliqué au départ, mais à force, on s'y fait.

Renesmée était une jolie petite fille gazouillante et joyeuse. Elle adressait toujours de très beaux sourires à ses tantes et oncles, à ses grands-parents, à Edward, et à moi. Malgré nos vaines tentatives pour nourrir bébé avec des petits pots que chaque enfant -normal, bien entendu- manger, Renesmée recracher toujours sa nourriture. Emmett lui apporter donc du sang de puma, son préféré. Edward disait toujours que Renesmée était mon portrait craché. Portrait humain, évidemment, car elle avait des cheveux foncés, tels que les miens lorsque j'étais humaine, le visage identique et une aversion pour la mode, qui exaspérait toujours Alice ! Cependant, Renesmée avait de magnifique yeux vert que son père avait étant humain. Un superbe mélange, qui rendait Edward très heureux, et peut être même un peu fier.

Chaque jour, il me répétait combien il était chanceux de m'avoir, combien il m'aimait, et combien, tenait à moi. Je dois dire que j'avais vraiment, absolument tout pour être comblé à présent.

La nuit, j'allais chasser avec Esmée, Rosalie et Alice, laissant les hommes -et ma fille- à leurs occupations. Ai-je dis que nous avons déménager ? A présent, nous avons quitté Forks, pour l'Alaska, pays où la météo est idéale pour des Vampires, et où nous pouvons sortir chaque jour.

Nous avons acheté une grande maison, semblable à la villa, malgré qu'elle soit tout de même un peu plus spacieuse, proche d'une forêt très étendue. Esmée et Alice se sont chargées de la décoration, tandis que Rosalie, moi et les hommes avons meublé.

Renesmée avait sa propre chambre, et chaque couple avait la sienne. Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain, le salon était au rez de chausser, face à la cuisine, une salle de sport avait été construite pour que les garçons puissent se dépenser quand ils le souhaite. Carlisle avait un bureau au sous sol, et une grande bibliothèque avait été bâti près de ma chambre. Cette nouvelle demeure avait beaucoup de charme, et était aussi accueillante et agréable a vivre que l'ancienne.

Au cours des deux premières semaines d'habitation en Alaska, les Denali nous avaient rendu visite. Enfin, une partie des Denali. Irina ne parlait plus aux autres Cullen depuis la mort de Laurent, et Tanya était jalouse de ma relation avec Edward. Mais Eleazar, Carmen et Kate avaient fait le déplacement, et avaient été très gentil envers moi.

Alors que j'étais assise sur un banc, dehors, Emmett s'assit à côté de moi.

Comment va ma petite sœur aujourd'hui ?

Bien.

Sure ?

En fait, j'ai peur que Edward ce lasse de moi.

Quoi ? Demanda Emmett, en me fixant, l'air stupéfait

Oui, maintenant, je suis un vampire, on est mariés, a même une fille ! Y a plus rien. C'est...plat. Terminais je.

Écoute Bella, je suis marié à Rose depuis un sacré bout de temps, et chaque jour, je découvre quelque chose de nouveau chez elle. Tu verra, avec Edward, ça fera le même chose...

Si tu le dit.

Quoi, tu ne crois pas ton grand frère préféré ?

Pour toute réponse je le serrais dans mes bras.

« L'espèce humaine est la seule qui sache qu'elle doit mourir. »

de Voltaire

« Chacun a en lui son petit monstre à nourrir. »

-de Madeleine Ferron,

« La Fin des loups-garous »-


End file.
